


It’s Not Fair

by SkyWolfSong



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfSong/pseuds/SkyWolfSong
Summary: Three short segments of Anemone’s life growing up as the only known SeaWing princess.***Anemone didn't look over her shoulder to see Turtle's reaction. She was aiming for the opening on the ceiling——and was pulled back. She tumbled backwards in the air, shaking herself as the harness threatened to wrap her in its embrace. Whilst she was struggling, Turtle's seized the chance to shoot forwards and tap the shell on her snout in retaliation.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It’s Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad

...make sure there's enough copies to go around... Anemone looked away from Coral's flashing scales, feeling bored. She wished one of her brothers could be here, to lessen the boredom.

Her gaze caught on a green shape moving past the open doors to the council room. She peered towards it with interest, feeling a rush as she saw the familiar shape of her older brother Turtle.

She turned towards Coral, pulling on the harness to get her mother's attention.

Coral broke off whatever sentence she had been saying to glare down at her only daughter.

What? she flashed, her face scowling in irritation.

Anemone pointed a talon towards the door, her too-big pearl bracelets clattering on her wrists as she did.

Mama, can Turtle come?

Coral frowned. Whose Turtle? She glanced towards the door. Turtle had paused in the opening, peering out the window on the other side of the hallway. Oh. You mean one of the princes. No, he cannot. This is a business matter not a family affair.

Coral turned back to the council, ready to continue.

Anemone tugged again.

What.

Mama, can I go play with him?

No. You can sit there and not cause any disruption.

But...

Anemone glanced at the hallway again. Turtle had gone.

She sat back down next to her mother's throne, a frown perched on her face as she glared at any of the dragons who dared speak during the meeting.

It's not fair, she found herself thinking. Turtle and them can play whenever. They don't have to be kept in...in this! Her talons sank across the harness. She considered tugging but she knew she didn't have enough strength to break it...and she didn't want her mother to scold her again.

It's not fair. The phrase tumbled through her head.

***  


Mine! Anemone flashed triumphantly, diving past her older brother to grab the seashell.

Not fair. Turtle brought himself through the water next to her. The older dragonet mock-glared at her. I was going to have it first!

But now— Anemone held up the seashell, beaming, —it's mine!

Turtle held the glare for a few more moments before he grinned. Okay, he relented, you win. His tail swished through the water behind him as Anemone let out a squeak, the sound compressed by the water, bubbles rising from her mouth. She jumped towards him—

—and was pulled back by the harness. She fell to the floor and sat there, wings spread on either side, hindlegs curled, forelegs straight. She glanced over her shoulder.

Mother! she flashed with annoyance.

Coral wasn't paying attention, bent over proofreading the scroll she had written a few days ago in the Summer Palace.

Anemone rolled her eyes and looked back at Turtle. She held out the shell.

I know something better!

Turtle blinked at her.

Watch, Anemone told him. She looked down at the seashell—a clamshell, really, cream splashed all across it with a hint of pink and orange—and raised her talons higher. She wrinkled her snout as she concentrated, eyes narrowing as she held the shell in her gaze.

Encha—enchant this shell to—fly through the air and bop Turtle's snout! Her talons curled around it as the words flooded her mind. The shell immediately began trying to pull itself from her grip. Grinning, she released it, watching it shoot through the water towards Turtle, leaving a swirl of bubbles in its wake. The moment it reached the surprised Turtle, it bumped the front of his snout before drifting towards the ground.

Anemone couldn't resist a giggle at the look on Turtle's face and more bubbles streamed from her mouth.

Okay, really? Turtle shook his head before he snatched up the shell. My turn!

Anemone flashed her scales in surprise (the equivalent of yelping) before she whipped around and kicked herself through the water.

You'll never get me! Anemone didn't look over her shoulder to see Turtle's reaction. She was aiming for the opening on the ceiling—

—and was pulled back. She tumbled backwards in the air, shaking herself as the harness threatened to wrap herself in its embrace. Whilst she was struggling, Turtle's seized the chance to shoot forwards and tap the shell on her snout in retaliation.

Got you.

No fair.

***  


Coral was snoring. Anemone was spread out on the comfy mattress of seaweed nearby her mother's bed, lying on her back, wings spread on either side of her as the seaweed licked her scales.

She shivered then reached out a talon to idly tug on the harness, connecting her to Coral even in their sleep. It's not fair, she thought, scowling. Orca never had to wear a harness. She thought to the eggs in the Royal Hatchery. None of them have to wear harnesses, either!

Anemone lifted a wing slightly before slumping back down. She could enchant the harness to leave her but...she'd definitely be in trouble. She tipped her head to the side, staring at the large shape of her mother, the deep blue scales swimming in the dim light.

Anemone rolled over, careful to not pull too hard on the harness. Whatever she was thinking...it wasn't worth it.


End file.
